This project will study the demographic impact of early industrialization in eastern Belgium in the 17th and 18th centuries. This region offers evidence that contradicts the generally accepted view of the phenomenon that early industrialization increased nuptiality and fertility. In eastern Belgium, preliminary studies show that nuptiality and fertility did not increase with early industrialization. This project will add to a data base already established for the region and will contain individual-level information about women's first marriage ages, their fertility, and levels of marital migration. The data base will also include aggregative demographic data (counts of baptisms, marriages, and deaths), estimates of population size, and a base of independent variables about economic activity (prices, production) and oxogenous forces. We will also attempt to increase the flexibility of the model by retesting the old model, and by adding 3-4 new theoretical possibilities, using time-series regression techniques. The ultimate aim of the project will be a new, more refined and more comprehensive model of the relationship between early industrialization and population change.